The present invention relates to a porous inorganic body which at least has first pores A having a pore size SA in the range of from 0.005 to 20 micrometer, and second pores B having a pore size SB in the range of from more than 20 to 1000 micrometer. The first pores A have a total pore volume VA, and the second pores B have a total pore volume VB. According to the present invention, the total pore volumes of all pores A and B, i.e. the pores having a pore size in the range of from 0.005 to 1000 micrometer, is VC. The inorganic body of the present invention is characterized in that the ratio VA/VC which is referred to as RA is in the range of from 0.3 to 0.7. Further, the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a porous inorganic body, preferably the porous inorganic body described above, which process is characterized in that it is carried out in a temperature-controllable extruder wherein the starting materials are added in specific zones of the extruder. Yet further, the present invention relates to the use of the inorganic porous body, in particular as catalyst or catalyst support. Still further, the present invention relates to a temperature-controllable extruder as such.